All Roads lead to Enchancia
by TheGreatStorycollector
Summary: It's been a year since the events from The Secret of Avalor and Elena travels to Enchancia to meet her friend and saviour Sofia.
1. Friends old and new

**Author's note:** One year ago princess Sofia the First has fred princess Elena from the Amulet of Avalor and both girl have defeated the evil tyrant Shuriki. Now it's time for Elena to visit Sofia and Enchancia as a normal human being, not a soul trapped in a gem.

* * *

 **Friends old and new**

When two ships meet, it can lead to several outcomes. Particularly when both of these ships carry a group of people from different countries and each of them is of a high status and political importance for the state. Fortunately the passengers of these two vessels may have differences in customs and traditions yet the two countries were allied through the close bond that developed between one Enchancian and one Avalorian princess.

Said Avalorian princess, Elena waited for the other ship to get close enough to her own boat, then she grabbed a rope and in a swashbuckling fashion swung on the deck of the other ship. There she glomped the younger princess and whirled her in the air laughing.

"Oh, Elena, you're always so full of energy," giggled the smaller girl. "I couldn't wait to see you Sofia, I have so much to tell you. About Naomi, Mateo, Gabe, Charoca… Everyone," beamed the older girl. Despite the age difference the two girls were good friends. They shared a secret, both were once, in Sofia's case she still is, a wielder of a mighty magical artifact called the Amulet of Avalor. There were more actually, as Elena was trapped in the very same amulet for over forty one years, the last years she spent watching over Sofia and her friends. Sofia in turn managed to free the older princess so she could save her own country from an evil witch.

"Welcome in Enchancia, princess Elena. In fact, welcome in Enchancia, everyone," roared king Roland to the other ship where the rest of the Avalorian crew waited a lot calmer than their crown princess.

* * *

When they arrived, more formalities were exchanged at the port. "Princess Sofia, this is Naomi. She's on the Grand Council together with my grandparents and my cousin Esteban." "Nice to meet you," Sofia curtsied. "I hope your father's been doing well." Naomi was surprised the little princess knows about her father: "Oh, yes, your Highness, he is fine."

"I have written a few letters to Sofia," explained Elena, "but whenever I put down my quill I realize there's so much more I want to tell her. So I'm glad we can talk face to face again." Sofia smiled her lovely signature smile: "It's a shame we can't see each other more often. Maybe Mr. Cedric will improve the teleportation spell one day." "And then he could teach it to Mateo so Avalor and Enchancia could visit each other any time they would like," said Naomi and nudged the young Royal sorcerer who only blushed at the suggestion. He would like to think that one day he would be able to do a really great innovative spell but right now he was too humble to announce this desire of his loudly.

"Or Isabel will finish her power enhancer, it's supposed to use steam in a way that it makes things go faster or let's them float in the air. I myself don't understand it very well but I'm sure Isabel will make it in no time," Elena shrugged at her own clumsy explanation, she wanted to tell the world how smart and amazing her sister is and that seemed to be working.

"Float in the air? I hope I won't be the first test subject then, I like your sister but the same can be said about my life," joked Gabe.

In that moment came chancellor Esteban, Elena's cousin to them. "Sofia, la pequeña princesa con corazón grande," he bowed addressing Sofia with the honorary title she was given the day they successfully defied Shuriki.

"Chancellor," Sofia curtsied in return. "I'm glad to hear that the kingdom of Avalor is thriving. No doubt it's thanks to the Grand Council and their hard work. And it pleases me to hear that whenever there are animosities among its members they are resolved in no time."

"I myself was born a common shoemaker's daughter and becoming a princess was a real challenge for me. There are still times I make mistakes," Sofia smiled adorably.

"I'm sure, you are very successful in your efforts, Your Highness. Avalor would still be in the clutches of Shuriki if it wasn't for your bravery and kindness," complimented her Esteban.

"Thank you. Well, life tends to surprise us with new quests and all we can do is trying our best," this time Sofia smiled directly at Naomi.

As someone who spent years on the diplomatic battlefield the chancellor caught the meaning of this conversation. Esteban knew that Elena was exchanging correspondence with princess Sofia, though he was unaware of the extent of their conversation. Apparently one of the letters contained a report about a certain Duende incident.

He cleared his throat: "I might have underestimated señorita Naomi a little in the past. It won't happen again. Though I must insist on her attending her etiquette, history and geography classes and stop making excuses about why she can't meet with her tutors." He finished with a pointed look aimed at the blonde. The girl in question was suddenly very occupied with watching the seagulls flying above the port.

Elena smiled at the little exchange. When she met Sofia for the first time the small princess was already very good in dealing with people and she was only getting better with time. Sofia's greatest talent by far was her ability to nudge people in the right direction through her advice and requests.


	2. Bird's Nest Custody

**Author's note:** As you can see I finally figured out where I want to put that Sofia and Elena crossover one shot that I previously included into the Tales of Avalor collection. It's now the 2nd chapter of All Roads. I added a few scenes so it fits better in the overall frame of the bigger story. Have fun, peeps!

* * *

 **Bird's nest custody**

A steady train of servants was carrying boxes with plants for magical potions, bottles of guava syrup and other presents for the Winslow family and their close friends into the palace. Mateo was showing the royal kids one of the gifts: "This is a buhito egg. They live only in one valley in the kingdom of Cordoba." "What is a buhito," asked Amber. "It's a kind of owl. Normally they are protected by a wooden golem named Yacalli but this one was in an abandoned nest and since it won't hatch anymore, he let us take it to showcase it in natural museum so more people will learn about buhitos and will be taught not to disturb them." "Oh, that's a good idea, it's just sad that this one was abandoned by its parents," sighed princess Sofia. "Can I show it to Mr. Cedric?"

 **X**

"Come in, Sofia," he said without thinking after he heard the knock on his door. "Hello, Mr. Cedric." Bingo! It was princess Sofia. How unexpected, he said to himself mentally though this ironic remark lost its sharp edge it used to have once.

Sofia wasn't alone this time. It was unusual for the little girl to bring a friend to his workshop but not impossible. Sofia was somehow attracting other people (and animals) like magnet so it would be surprising to see her alone. To be honest, he himself has succumbed to her charms.

The second girl was older and had darker skin of people from a southern kingdom, her exquisite dress and tiara hinted at her being royal. "Princess Elena, this is Mr. Cedric, my friend and a great sorcerer," grinned the child without knowing that Elena already knows the mage.

"Mr. Cedric, this is princess Elena of Avalor, the one I helped out of my amulet and to get her kingdom back," said Sofia as sweetly as ever.

Elena of Avalor?! Cedric almost dropped his wand how surprised he was. This is the princess that was trapped in the Amulet of Avalor? Cedric gulped. He had hoped the Avalorian adventure has ended the last year and he will never meet this princess but out of all kingdoms in the world she had to come to Roland's.

Elena just smiled politely. It was a rather awkward situation for her. But somehow she felt that 'I know what you were trying to do all these years, I was watching your attempts at stealing the amulet' wouldn't be the best way to start a conversation.

Cedric studied the Avalorian princess Maybe she doesn't know anything. Cedric relaxed a bit. "Mr. Cedric you have to see this," said Sofia and showed him an egg. "This is an egg," said Cedric. "Yes, a buhito egg, they live in Cordoba."

"A buhito is a species of owl. They live in only one valley in Cordoba. That's Avalor's neighbouring state," added Elena.

"Hm, yes, interesting," muttered Cedric.

"This buhito egg is a present for the Royal museum my dad plans to open," said Sofia.

"That's nice, I guess. Now if you don't mind giving me a few moments to prepare for the evening," Cedric got up from his stool and led the princesses out of his workshop. In the door he told them: "I will be performing a magic show at the dinner."

Elena guessed that he had to calm down from the shock of meeting her but she held her tongue. She will have to tell Sofia one day probably but she didn't know when is the right time and place. Elena was afraid it will break her heart.

"Princess, you forgot your owl egg," shouted Cedric but the girls haven't heard him. "Oh well, I'll just bring it to her later," he told himself. But he forgot.

 **X**

 _Later that day, royal dinner_

Elena was telling Sofia and others about Charoca, a being that can activate a volcano when it gets angry. Charoca's fury has almost burned down a village once. Fortunately thanks to Elena's and Gabe's fast thinking and Charoca's will to keep his head cool the village, the village school and Charoca's own home were saved.

Sofia chimed in: „My friend Lani from Kahalo causes storms when she gets furious."

„Charming. Zapped by a lightning or being caught in a volcanic eruption. What more can you wish for?" muttered Cedric.

„And when you point out that someone like this poses danger for others, suddenly _you_ are the bad guy," Cedric's remark earned a weary smile and an eye roll from a man they called chancellor Esteban.

„Typical," nodded Cedric, a man who was more than willing to cast an eternal frost on a whole kingdom to get one jewel and who once summoned a miniature sun on mistake.

After the servants cleaned the table, Cedric got up and showed them a few magic tricks like he promised. Esteban was glad to finally see the wizard princess Sofia was so proud of.

As a boy he liked to watch Alacazar perform tricks for the court and he read a number of mythology books. The years spent under the tyranny of Shuriki made him somewhat weary of powerful black magic, however the parlor tricks and legendary places and treasures fascinated him as much as ever.

Not to forget that the chancellor was always ready to meet important people to further build a net of connections that might come in handy one day. And since Enchancia as a country and its royal family were allies of Avalor now, he wasn't aware of any reason why the Royal sorcerer, an official member of the court and a friend of the heroic princess Sofia, shouldn't be counted as an ally, too.

 **X**

 _Meanwhile in Cedric's workshop_

"Sofia? Princess Sofia are you here?" Clover, Sofia's pet and best friend, was looking for her and thought that she may be with the long nosed sorcerer. But there was only that annoying bird. "Oh, hi, Wormwood, you wouldn't happen to see Sofia today, would you?" "As if I care about the whereabouts of some human child," snorted the raven. Behind the bunny a small dragon showed up: "She isn't here, is she? C'mon, let's go in the pantry, I will fry some vegetable for you." It was Crackle, she was princess Vivian's pet but she visited Clover often.

"Or we could take a look around here. Sofia told me, sorcerers use herbs and roots for their spells," said Clover mischievously. "Honestly furball, do you ever think with something other than your stomach," asked the raven annoyed that the vermin waltzed into his master's place and are about to eat the potion ingredients.

"Hey, look, there is an egg," cried Crackle cheerfully. "Have you ever eaten an egg? Vivian has scrambled eggs with bacon sometimes and she shares with me often." Clover looked unsure: "Hm, I'm not really into eggs but if you want it, go ahead." "Ok, maybe you will change your mind once you see it cooked," she said and flew on the table. She fetched the egg and put it on the floor. Then she began to heat it with her flame.

"Good appetite, you are about to eat a royal present," remarked Wormwood as he looked at the egg. "What," asked Crackle and Clover at once. "This is the egg the royal visit from Avalor brought to the king. Princess Sofia insisted that my master has to see it. I'm sure she impressed him," deadpanned Wormwood. "Darn it, Worm, you couldn't have told us sooner, could you," said Clover. He could just see Sofia's disappointed face.

In that moment the egg cracked.

Everyone froze, only Clover and Crackle exchanged terrified glances. They broke a royal present, they are in big trouble.

The egg cracked some more. A piece of the shell fell off. A tiny beak peeked out of the shell.

Step by step more and more eggshell pieces fell off as the inside of the egg pecked at the membrane. Finally the opening was big enough for the chick to get out. The hatchling fluffed its feathers, then looked at Wormwood with wide eyes. It tilted its head a little and said: "Mama?"

"What?" asked Wormwood, then it dawned on him. "No, no, no, no. I'm not your mother!" cawed the raven loudly. "Mama!" said the chick and stepped out of the eggshell. It was still a clumsy newborn so it stumbled over its own legs and fell to the ground. "Mama," it whined.

Behind Wormwood's back Crackle sputtered and Clover broke in loud laughter altogether. "Congratulations to the baby, mama Wormy," says Clover trying to catch his breath.

The raven glared at them, then he glared at the chick that managed to stand up again and was now slowly coming to its accidental parent.

"Fluffball, stop behaving like an idiot and do something useful. Fetch princess Sofia, she will know what to do about this absurd situation," barked Wormwood. "Hurry!" he yelled as the bujito already reached him and was trying to cuddle with the old raven.

"Alright, alright," said Clover smirking. "You heard that Crackle? We have a mission." With those words the dragon and the bunny ran off leaving the raven in his own personal hell.

 **X**

The company found Wormwood perching on his favorite spot looking even grimmer than usual as he was observing the owl chick on the floor trying to flutter its small wings. He knew the hatchling can't fly yet, nonetheless he dreaded the day this feathered nuisance will learn to follow him in air, too.

"Oh my, the abandoned egg did hatch after all," cooed princess Sofia and crutched to the young bird. "It's okay, little one, I won't hurt you," she said softly and the chick believed her. "It must be because of the dragon's fire," said Mateo who followed her. "Indeed dragon fire is very powerful substance, which is why you should be careful and not spit it in a sorcerer's lair carelessly," Cedric stared at Crackle who paid no attention to him whatsoever.

"Is everything alright, Sofia," yelled Elena from the stairs. The princess stood outside of Cedric's tower with her sister Isabel and cousin Esteban. Sofia showed up with a sheepish smile: "Ah, it's just a little mishap. Funnily enough, the buhito egg you've given us has hatched. Look, isn't it cute?" The three princesses began cooing in unison.

"I have to take it back to Mr. Cedric's because the buhito imprinted on Mr. Cedric's pet raven Wormwood," explained Sofia. But Cedric protested: "As if it isn't enough that I have to part-time as the royal babysitter now the pest is turning my workshop into a hen coop! What comes next, will princess Amber want to make this place into a stall for winged horses?" "But Mr. Cedric, it was an accident. The buhito didn't choose to hatch here to anger you but it needs its mother now. Well," the princess giggled, "at least it needs a parent." The sorcerer was about to agree but then he noticed the Avalorian chancellor. He walked up to Esteban and pointing a finger in the middle of his chest he said: " _You_ brought that bird here, _you_ take responsibility."

All three Flores raised an eyebrow at this statement. However Esteban didn't lose his cool. The darker skinned man simply rolled his eyes: "It's a hatchling, it needs a parent not a pet owner." "Exactly, from what I heard the place you come from is full with these things. Take it home, I don't want it here." "That wouldn't work, Mr. Cedric, once a chick imprints on someone or something it can't be changed," chimed Sofia in. "Princess Sofia is right," backed her Isabel.

Cedric was defeated, he couldn't fight nature but he damn _could_ rant about his misfortune and he damn _will_ rant about his misfortune because the world is unfair and nobody is going to silence him. Not even nature. "I have enough work as the Royal sorcerer already. But they insist I deal with human children and now you want to hang a baby animal on my neck? Argh, I didn't deserve it," muttered the sorcerer as he returned to his tower.

He shouldn't have said that. Esteban managed to keep his temperament under check so far but the sorcerer's complaints have pushed a button. "You think being royalty means lounging on a chair all day or what? I'm the chancellor, I manage all foreign affairs of the state. You must have mistaken me for a fowl keeper but I can see why you would do such a mistake when you're closed in your tower all day," he sneered loudly enough to be heard.

Elena widened her eyes at her cousin's outburst. Then she put her head in her palm. Things were going just great…

Cedric stopped clutching his hand. Unfortunately he left his wand in his workshop otherwise he could have used a handy little spell on that royal oaf that was insulting him. A duel of words it is then.

"Oh, is that silver spoon perhaps too heavy for you, sir," he countered with sarcasm. "Isn't that handy that there are those like me that can help you manage the state," he put a shoulder around Mateo faking camaraderie with a fellow magician. The poor boy froze and all he managed was to gulp and shoot pleading glances at Elena.

Sofia turned to her bunny friend: "Clover, can you find Robin or Mia, or both for that matter?" "I'm on my way, princess." "Thank you. I can always count on you," she scratched him behind an ear. "Hehe, you bet, princess," he said before hopping away.

Esteban wasn't finished: "You just flicker your wand and everything is done. Unlike us normal mortals who have to actually work to do something." Sofia gasped. The chancellor almost hit Cedric's weakness. The sorcerer was good but whenever his self-esteem got a big blow or his performance anxiety took over he messed up. Insisting that he had it easy and knowing nothing about his past, well, let's say that Esteban was treading on very thin ice.

Elena was just glad Naomi wasn't there because the blonde may want to add a sassy comment or two and frankly, it wouldn't help the situation.

Isabel was utterly puzzled and just looked from one man to the other. This was one eventful day for the little girl.

Cedric narrowed his eyes: "I had to study for fifteen years to acquire this much knowledge. Magic isn't a child's play. It's not like being a king where one can be born a moron and people will cheer to whatever nonsense he spits out."

"Esteban no," said Elena quietly firmly. She had full right to feel insulted too but she decided that this fight wasn't worth their time.

He frowned at her. She could feel his displeasure at her order but she was his future queen, he had to obey. Cedric allowed himself a little victorious smirk. Finally a noble who was silenced and can't speak against him. Now it was Esteban's turn to narrow his eyes with scorn.

Fortunately Clover returned and Mia arrived, too. "The task force has returned, princess Sofia." "Oh, thank goodness, Clover. Mia, did Clover tell you everything?" "Not really, he said we have to hurry," she looked a bit alarmed. "Don't worry, I'm alright but there is a little chick that hatched unexpectedly and we need someone to teach it how to fly and such." "Where is its mother," asked Mia tilting her head. Sofia sighed: "That's the problem, it doesn't have a mother and it imprinted on Wormwood." "Oh," said Mia. "You should have seen his face when the chick called him mama," told her Clover like it was the best joke of the year. Mia giggled: "That must have been quite a sight but we should check the chick now." "Right, let's go," said Sofia and went to Cedric's workshop.

"Is it just me or did princess Sofia just talk to the bird and the bunny," asked Isabel. Esteban was sulking too hard to comment the little princess's quirks. Elena just shrugged. "Ah you know, princess Sofia is a girl of many skills," she said before following Sofia and Cedric into the sorcerer's den.

 **X**

Together the Avalorian and Enchancian representatives formed an agreement. Wormwood is going to take care of the hatchling and once it's old enough Esteban is going to take it back to Avalor. He wondered how the hell did the owl ended up as _his_ pet when he can't recall asking about taking care about any animals.

Elena simply retorted: "Since you're always so willing to serve the kingdom and for your diplomatic skills you showed those ten minutes ago I deem it fair to provide a reward for you."

"You're ever so gracious," he uttered through clenched teeth and forced smile. "It's ok, cousin, I can help you when you're too busy," Isabel smiled at him. "Gracias, prima," said Esteban now only weary as he resigned to his fate as a buhito owner.

"Mia volunteered to help, too," said Sofia. "Somebody has to keep an eye on Wormwood so he won't do anything bad to the chick," tweeted the blue bird. "Hey, why don't you take care of the chick completely by yourself if you have so many problems with me," yelled Wormwood.

"Calm down, Wormwood, I'm sure you will be a good parent," said princess Sofia. That didn't console the raven much. The two grown up men looked at each other as if saying: "Why do we have to live in such a crazy world?" Suddenly they remembered their mutual dislike. "I'm glad the matter was cleared for the sake of both our kingdoms," Esteban offered another fake smile.

"Indeed. You're welcome to seek my assistance when you need help with a matter of actual importance," Cedric straightened up to look serious and professional.

Elena and Sofia tensed a bit but fortunately nothing happened that would break the peace.

"Wow, that was like that day my mom bought second rooster to our hens," whispered Mateo to Isabel. Eventful day for sure.


End file.
